Sticks and Stones
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me....When Phoebe gets into a fight and is hurt, Prue is livid. But when the truth comes out on why. How will Prue react? Set in the Teen years
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

**STICKS AND STONES**

Prue 21

Piper 19

Phoebe 16

* * *

Piper ran in to the San Francisco Memorial hospital (SFMH). As she approached the reception desk she was in near panic mood. She had received a call from the hospital at work that a Phoebe Halliwell had just come in through the emergency room, and that she was the second contact person. Well actually it was Prue but Piper had answered the phone at the Manor. They had tried getting in touch with her Grandmother but she was not home.

"Phoebe Halliwell please." Piper asked panicky

"One moment." The nurse typed a few things in the computer and then looked up at Piper. "She's with the doctor right now. If you want to take a seat he will be with you shortly."

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry, the doctor will explain everything."

Piper made her way to the couch in the waiting area. She had debated whether or not to call Prue at work. She decided to wait and see what the problem was first. The nurse didn't make it sound too serious.

As she sat there waiting she decided that maybe she had better call Prue after all. It was looking like they would be late for dinner. Grams had gone out of town for a few days and Prue and Piper had gone back to the Manor to look out for their baby sister. Just as she picked up the phone and was about to dial the number the doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Phoebe Halliwells family?"

Placing down the receiver she waved her hand slightly, "Here."

"Miss Halliwell?"

"Piper, I'm Phoebes sister."

"Dr. Marshall."

"What happened to my sister is she going to be ok?"

"She should be fine. It would appear that she got herself into a little brawl in the park and suffered a broken wrist."

"Oh my god." Piper quickly placed her hand over her mouth to hold in the shock

"It's ok Piper, she'll be fine. We've just set her cast and she should be ready to go home in about a half-hour or so. Maybe less."

"Oh. Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome." He turned and headed back through the door he had come.

After hearing what caused Phoebes trip to the hospital Piper decided on still calling Prue but leaving out where she was. Only that Phoebe was with her and that they were running a bit late. She wanted to find out what happened before she said anything to their oldest sister. She knew that as soon as Prue found out that Phoebe had been in a fight, she would flip.

She was reading an article in a magazine when Phoebe came out of the ER. Her right hand/wrist in a cast, that was in a sling around her neck.

Phoebe spotted her sister in the waiting room and immediately averted her eyes to the floor. She was glad that this happened when Grams was out of town. And she was doubly glad that it was Piper that had come to the hospital and not Prue.

Piper saw her sister coming out of the ER and put down her magazine and approached her baby sister, pulling her into a hug. Not yet wanting to ask her what had happened. She finally pulled back a bit and looked down at her sister, who still had here eyes looking to the ground. Taking her chin gently in her hand Piper raised Phoebes head up to meet her gaze.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Piper asked sternly but with love.

Phoebe just looked at her not saying anything. She tried to pull away from Pipers hand and gaze but she couldn't.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe just looked up at her big sister. "I'm sorry Piper."

"Phoebe just tell me what happened."

"It wasn't my fault honest. Please don't tell Prue." She begged her.

"Phoebe in case you haven't noticed, you have a cast on your arm. How can we keep this from Prue?"

"Not that part. Just the part where I got into a fight."

"Phoebe we can't keep this from her forever. She will eventually find out."

"Yeah but can we try and post-pone it as long as possible." She asked her sister with hope.

"Phoebe you have to come clean with me first."

Phoebe looked down again not meeting her sisters' gaze.

"Phoebe?"

"Piper I swear, it wasn't my fault."

"Ok then tell me what happened."

**_A few hours prior:_**

"Hey Phoebe a bunch of us are going to pay football. You wanna come?" Phoebes friend Casey asked her.

"Yeah sure." She called from the porch of the Victorian Manor she shared with her Grandmother. "Let me just leave a quick note for my sisters, so they don't wonder where I'm at." She ran back in the house and left Prue and Piper a note saying she was at the park with some friends playing football, and that she would be home in time for dinner.

Grams had gone out of town for a few days and Prue and Piper had been staying at the Manor until she returned to keep an eye on their baby sister.

Running out of the Manor she caught up with her friend Casey. And the two of them ran to the park where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Hey Halliwell you feel up to Quarterbacking today?" Their friend Rob asked

"Well if it's between you and me Rob I guess I better. Especially if we want to win this game." She laughed.

"Yeah whatever." He replied. He knew that Phoebe was a better QB then he was. It was just a guy thing to put up the image.

The game started and continued for a few hours. Until some seniors from the High school came by stating that Phoebe and her friends were done and that they were now taking over the field.

Phoebe didn't take kindly to them pushing here friends off the field and confronted them as such. "I don't think so. We still have a quarter to go here."

"Back off Halliwell. You don't have your big sisters' to protect you." One of them laughed.

"I don't need my big sisters to protect me." She answered.

"Yeah whatever. Just get off the field and no one will get hurt."

"Right after we finish our game." She answered stubbornly.

Casey pulled at Phoebe arm. "Come on Phoebe, it's not worth it."

"Casey it is. They can't come here and think they can take over teh field, it's not right. They think that just because they are bigger then us and older they can push us around. Well let me tell you from experience, it doesn't work that way."

"So what's it going to be Halliwell. Are you staying or are you guys going to get the hell off the field?"

All her friends were watching to see what she would do. They all looked up to her as a leader. If Phoebe thought they should go, then they would. But if Phoebe decided to put up a fight, then they would back her.

"Well I would say we're staying." She said as she turned back to her friends.

He grabbed her by the front of the shirt, "You're not as smart as your sisters' I'll tell you that now." He told her as he threw her to the ground. She wasn't down long though. She bounced back up and tackled him. And soon the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe was holding her own but some of her friends weren't fairing to well. She ran over to help Casey when one of the bigger guys had grabbed her. Phoebe tried to take him out but he was just too big. The next thing she knew she was on the ground clutching at her wrist, screaming in pain.

At the same time that this happened the police had rolled up against the curb. Luckily for Phoebe one and them was Inspector Trudeau. He had been a friend of the family forever, and his son had dated Phoebes older sister Prue, on and off over the years.

"Phoebe what are you doing fighting with the seniors?" He had always known that Phoebe was the spitfire of the girls. He never figured her to try and take on a bunch of seniors though.

"They started it." She defended herself between the tears.

Casey came up to Inspector Trudeau and explained what had happened while the ambulance attendants looked at Phoebes arm.

"Casey I need a statement from you, as well as everyone else here."

"That shouldn't be problem Inspector."

After the fight Phoebe was the only one that had made a trip to the hospital. Everyone else only suffered from typical brawl wounds a few bruises and scrapes.

**_Present time:_**

Piper had picked up Phoebes painkiller's from the nurses' station, and then looked at her baby sister waiting to hear what happened. Phoebe started to tell her what had happened.

"Phoebe, what were you thinking? You know better then to be fighting. Let alone against some seniors."

"I know Pipe, but what right did they have on kicking us off the field?"

"Phoebs that is besides the point. You could have been seriously injured."

"Piper in case you hadn't noticed I have a broken wrist." She said sarcastically

"Phoebe!"

"I know. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Would it help in my defense if I told you they were calling you guy names as well?"  
"**_NO!_** Phoebe fighting is wrong and you know that. No matter what the situation, Grams, Prue and I have all told you to just walk away."

"I know Piper." She answered looking back to the floor.

"Come on. We have to get home. Prue will wonder were we are at." She said as they made their way to the car.

"Are you going to tell her?" Phoebe asked worriedly. She knew that her oldest sister would not approve of her fight no matter what the circumstance.

"That is yet to be decided little sister. Now get in the car." Piper told her as they approached the car.

* * *

They rode home in silence. Phoebe knew there was nothing else she could tell her sister. She told it as it was, well alsmost. She tried to walk away, but he pulled her and then insulted her sisters. She now prepared herself for Prue. She had almost fallen asleep on the ride home from the painkillers they had given her in the hospitals.

They arrived at the Manor at half past the normal dinnertime. Phoebe ran into the Manor hoping to miss her oldest sisters' questions. She wasn't that lucky.

"Phoebe, Piper, is that you? Can one of you set the table please?" Prue hollered to them from the kitchen.

Piper came in right behind Phoebe and heard her oldest sister's request. "It's ok Prue, I got it." She answered her big sister.

Phoebe just looked at Piper with some confusion. "Just go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner. I'll deal with Prue."

Phoebe hugged Piper, "Thanx Pipe."

"Don't thank me yet kiddo. She's going to find out sooner or later. Now get out of here, so I can try and break this to her the best I can."

Phoebe headed upstairs to her room, and flopped down on her bed. Prue is going to kill me, she thought. It won't matter that they had called them names as well as the whole point of the seniors bullying us. Or that they started it. She's just gonna see it as me being irresponsible again, its all my fault. Phoebe knew that she couldn't keep this from Prue. Not this time. Any other fight she'd been in she was able to hide it from her sisters. But it would be a bit hard to hide a cast. A tear had formed in Phoebes eye and slowly started to run down her cheek. Why can't she ever believe me and trust me?

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen to find Prue standing at the counter putting the last touches of dinner together. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her close to a backward hug.

"Hey, how was work?" Piper asked trying to start a general conversation as she figured out how to tell Prue what happened  
"Not bad. You?"

"Same. So whatcha cooking?"  
"Hey you're the cook, not me." Prue laughed. "I just threw a salad together. To go with the pork chops Grams left."

Piper let go of Prue and started to set the table. _Pork chops _she thought, _Phoebe is gonna love that_.

"So where were you guys anyway?" Prue questioned

_Oh, oh_ Piper thought, _here goes._ "I had to pick up Phoebe."

"Well yeah ok, but according to the note she left she went over to the park. That's like two minutes from here by car."

Taking a deep breath Piper said, "She wasn't at the park Prue."

Stopping what she was doing Prue turned and looked at her sister. "Where was she then?" Prue had managed to say with both concern and anger in her voice.

_How does she do that?_ Piper thought. "I had to pick her up at the…" she paused and braced herself for what was about to come. "Hospital" she finished quietly.

"**WHAT!** _What happened? Is she Ok_?" Prue managed to get out in one breath. As she started for the door to check on her baby sister.

Piper grabbed her arm and stopped her. "She's ok Prue. But... she does have a broken wrist."

"**_WHAT!"_** Prue looked at her in shock. "Piper that's **not** ok! You come in her and tell me you picked Phoebe up at the hospital, and that she is ok then you tell me she **_broke her wrist_**!"

"Well it could have been a lot worse Prue!" Piper wasn't sure now how she was gonna tell Prue about the fight. And she knew that what she just said opened up the door.

Prue looked at Piper suspiciously, "How so?"

Piper turned away and walked to the kitchen counter not answering her sisters' question.

"Piper. How could it have been worse?" Prue was getting irritated now. Piper knew something and wasn't telling her.

Not turning to look at her sister, "She got into a fight at the park." She said quietly.

"**WHAT!"** Now Prue was pissed.

Her concern for her sisters' injury now gone, and all she felt was anger. She started for the stairs stopping at the bottom.

"**PHOEBE MARIE HALLIWELL! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

Phoebe was still lying on her bed when she first heard Prue raise her voice. She didn't move, she was to scared. Then she heard Prue again. She knew what Piper was doing and she could tell by the tone in Prues voice that it was out of concern for her sister. However the last 'what' that Phoebe heard was different. It was full of rage. She knew then what was coming next. And she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

The sound of Prues angry voice at the bottom of the stairs calling her, scared her even more. Taking a deep breath she slowly got off her bed and head downstairs as slowly as possible. Not to slow for she knew from experience that if Prue had to call her again and wait for her to long it would be worse. She paused a minute at the top and descended down. She was s bit slower then she hoped when she heard Prue call her again.

"**PHOEBE.** _I MEAN IT_. **NOW!"**

Phoebe rounded the corner of the stairs looking down at her feet. She could feel Prues ice blue eyes starring through her. It was a look that Phoebe knew all to well, and wasn't ready to face it yet.

Prue just glared at her the minute she came around the corner. _How could she do this?_ She thought. _She could have been seriously hurt_.

As Phoebe stepped on the last step she was still looking at the ground. Prue was immediately in front of her and Phoebe was a bit scared of what she might do. Prue had never hit her sister. No one had actually. But Phoebe was afraid that was about to end.

"Get in the living room." Prue said quietly but with a tone that Phoebe feared

At first Phoebe didn't move, then she saw Prue raise her hand. She flinched afraid that she was going to hit her. Instead she just pointed to the direction of the living room. "**NOW."**

Phoebe headed into the living room with Prue right behind her.

"Sit." She said harshly while pointing to the couch.

Phoebe sat down still starring down at the floor. There was silence. She could see Prue pacing in front of her. She didn't know if she should say something or just wait for it. She decided to wait. She also hoped that Piper would come to her rescue. She knew Piper was disappointed in her as well but at least if she was there, Prue might not be so hard on her.

Prue stopped in front of her sister and glared down at her. Raising her voice she stared at Phoebe.

"What were you thinking Phoebe? You know perfectly well that you are not supposed to be fighting. How many times have Grams, Piper and I told you that. It's wrong. You can't just get into a fight because you can't have your own way. You're lucky you only got a broken wrist out of this. What if you were seriously hurt? I'm surprised you didn't get arrested. Maybe you should have. Maybe spending a night in jail would smarten you up. I'm sick of this Phoebe. We tell you things and you act as if we never even had the conversation."

Phoebe still did not look up at Prue. She also knew now that Piper was not coming to her rescue. If she were, she would have been in the living room by now. She now had tears running down her cheeks freely, as she tried to keep the sobs down. She was trying to be strong but she couldn't. She knew she had messed up, she just wanted to tell Prue that she was sorry and tell her what happened.

"So. What do you have to say for yourself?" Prue asked angrily.

Prue was trying to understand why Phoebe would get into a fight. She hadn't done that since she was 8. What was so important that she felt she had to fight about it?

Phoebe sat there in silence. She couldn't speak due to her crying.

"Well are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to sit there?"

Again nothing.

"Fine Phoebe. You can sit there until you tell me what the hell happened. I don't care if you sit there all night. That's were you stay until you come clean with me, and that includes no dinner either." Prue finished as she walked away.


	3. The End

Piper had stayed in the kitchen when Prue had gone to get Phoebe. She heard Prue yell up to her, and then again a second time. _Not good Phoebe_, she thought, _don't make her wait._ She was trying to decide whether or not to go into the living room or not. She wanted to be there for Phoebe but she herself was also angry with her baby sister. _I understand why but I still can't condone it. Why didn't she just walk away?_

After several minutes, that seemed like hours to Piper. Prue came storming back into the kitchen. Piper could see the rage on her big sisters face. _Oh, this could be a fun evening_. Grabbing the plates off the counter Piper placed them on the table.

"Put Phoebes in the oven to keep it warm." Prue said with no emotion.

Piper looked at Prue with confusion. _What happened in there_? she wondered.

Prue saw the look on Pipers face and explained to her. "I told her that she is to stay on the couch until she tells me what the **hell** happened. And that i_ncludes _no dinner until then."

"Prue."

"I don't wanna hear it Piper. She crossed the line big time this time. She could have been seriously hurt or worse. She could also have been arrested. So until she tells me what was so important that she had to fight about, she can stay there."

Piper wrapped some tin foil around Phoebes plate and placed it in the oven on low. She then turned and sat at the table with Prue.

They ate in silence and then proceeded to clean the dishes. Piper knew that this was one fight that she couldn't fix. Phoebe still had not told her sister what had happened and it was getting late. At 9:30 she noticed Prue getting up from her chair in the sunroom and head to the living room. _Oh, oh_. She thought. _Round two_.

**& & &**

Prue got up from the paper she was writing for school and headed to the living room. _Maybe I was bit to hard on her. She has to eat something._ When she entered the living room she couldn't see Phoebe anywhere._ I'll kill her_, she thought as she headed towards the stairs. As she past by the back of the couch, she then noticed Phoebe. Stopping and backing up slightly she looked down on her sleeping sister. She could see the tear stains along her cheeks. _She's cried herself to sleep._ Walking around to the chair she grabbed the blanket from the back of it and placed it over her sleeping baby sister. She sat on the coffee table and just watched her sleep. She was still angry with Phoebe, but seeing her there now she was starting to soften a little.

Piper walked into the living room when she didn't hear anything. She saw Prue starring at the couch, but she didn't see Phoebe. She looked at Prue curiously and started to walk towards her. Then she saw what Prue was starring at. She came up and sat beside her big sister and wrapped her arm over her shoulders. Neither sister said a word. They just starred down at their sleeping baby sister.

After a few minutes Prue broke the silence, "That thing looks so huge on her tiny arm."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it too." Piper replied. "So are we gonna leave her here or are we going to take her to her room?" Piper asked. She knew that Prue was still angry with Phoebe, and that she meant what she said about her staying on the couch.

Prue stood up and gently picked up her baby sister, not saying anything and carried upstairs to her room. She placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Walking out the door she pulled it quietly behind her. She then headed back downstairs to find Piper still sitting on the table.

Looking up at Prue, "So what happens now?" Piper asked.

Prue sat on the couch where Phoebe had been not 2 minutes ago. "I don't know. I mean I'm still mad at her. I get so frustrated with her you know?"

"I know Prue, but there must have been a good reason."

"Piper there is never a good reason for fighting. She should have just walked away."

"That's what I told her in the car."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, but I figured I'd let her tell you."

"Hmm."

She was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Prue and Piper looked at each other. _Who would be coming by at this time of night?_ They both wondered.

Piper walked to the front window to see if she recognized the car if there was one. "It's the Trudeau's car." She turned and told her sister.

Getting off the couch Prue went to answer the door, with Piper not far behind her. Opening the door Prue was greeted by Mr. Trudeau's friendly smile.

"Hi Prue, Piper."

"Hi Mr. Trudeau. What brings you by this late?" Prue asked

"I came to return this to Phoebe. Casey gave it to me after they took Phoebe to the hospital." Handing Prue, Phoebes sweatshirt.

"Thanx."

"How is she?"

"Broken wrist, but she'll be ok. She's sleeping now." Prue said.

"Ok then. That's quite the little tiger you guys have there. But I can see now why she did it."

"Are you condoning what she did?" This shocked Prue.

"Yes and no. I'm not condoning the fight. I am however proud that she would stand up for her friends like that, against a bunch of guys two years her senior, not to mention twice her size. Casey told me what happened, and all the other kids that were there told me the same thing. Phoebe was just sticking up for all of them. She went to walk away but one of them grabbed her arm. Started calling you guy's names, as well as her. So in some ways she was protecting you two as well. Then once the fight started she tried to take out one of the bigger guys that had a hold of Casey. He threw her to the ground and that's when we arrived and when she broke her wrist. From what I was told she tried to stay out of it as much as she could until that guy grabbed at Casey."

Prue and Piper were now both in shock. So now they knew. Phoebe had tried to walk away. She had been defending herself and them; not to mention her friends.

"One of the neighbours across the street called us. We've actually been hoping to catch these guys. They've been going around bullying the younger kids. Looks like their reign of terror has just come to an end."

Prue was now even more in shock. Her baby sister had helped the police catch the guys that had been talked about in the paper the past few weeks. "Well, thanx for this Mr. Trudeau." Holding up Phoebes sweatshirt.

"No problem Prue. Take care of that little spitfire. She's a real gem."

"We will." Closing the door after him she just stood there, leaning against the back of the door.

"Whoa." Was all Piper could manage to say.

"Ok why do I all of a sudden feel like crap?"

"Prue stop it. You didn't know. She should have told us."

"I know Pipe but I never really gave her a chance to explain. I juist laid into her like I always do."

"Come here Prue." She pulled her close into a hug. She held her big sister for a few minutes before she pulled away. "We know now, so what are we going to do?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know. I mean she doesn't know that we know. But it's going to be hard to be mad at her when she didn't do anything."

"She knows."

Prue and Piper turned their heads sharply to the sound of Phoebes voice. She just stood there, looking down at her sisters.

"Phoebs I'm soooo sorry." Prue said to her as she made her way up the stairs to where Phoebe was standing on the middle landing. Pulling her baby sister into a tight hug.

"It's ok Prue. I should have told you. I tried to walk away just like you told me too. And when he grabbed me I knew what I was doing. I also knew how disappointed that you would be." She said as she started to cry again.

Prue looked down at her baby sister in her arms. Lifting her chin with her fingers. "Oh Phoebs I'd never be disappointed with you if you had a good reason to something. I'm sorry I yelled at you tonight honey. I love you and don't you ever forget that."

Pulling Prue back into their hug Phoebe replied. "I love you too Prue."

"You hungry?" Prue knew her little sister appetite and knew by now she must be starving.

"No, just tired, and my wrist throbs a bit." she answered as she leaned against her sister

"Well then let get you something for your wrist, then it's back to bed tiger you've had a busy day." Prue said as she easily picked up her baby sister and carried her back to her room.

Tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. "Good night Phoebe."

"Prue can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure honey. Do you want me to sing?"

Phoebe just nodded

Prue began to sing a song that their mother had sung to her to help her sleep when she was younger. Phoebe was fast asleep in no time.

Closing the door on her way out Prue spotted Piper leaning against the wall by the door.

"What?" Prue asked her aqs she saw a glint in Pipers eyes.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that."

"You know you're a big softy Prue." Piper answered her with a laugh.

"Yeah well, in some ways I guess I'm like you."

"How so?"

"I can never stay mad at her to long."

"How does she do that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's an angel in disguise. I'm going to bed. Good night." Prue said as she gave Piper a kiss good night.

"Good night Prue."

* * *

The next morning Prue and Piper were sitting downstairs talking over coffee, when Phoebe came in the kitchen. She was still a little apprehensive of Prue even though she knew that Prue knew the truth.

"Morning Phoebs" Piper greeted her

"Morning Piper. Prue."

"Morning honey."

Prue could see that Phoebe was almost avoiding her. So the next time that Phoebe walked past her she reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her on to her lap, startling Phoebe and was unsure of what to do. It wasn't very often that Prue would just hold her for no reason. Not like when they were kids.

"How's the arm?"

"A bit sore." She answered quietly

"Well I think I can help fix that. Piper where did you put those painkiller that the hospital gave you?"

Getting up and walking to the cupboard. "Right here." She then took one out and poured Phoebe a glass of water. "Here this should help a little tiger."

"Am not."

"That's not what we heard. Casey called this morning to see how you were. She also told us about yesterday. Phoebe if you decide that taking on a bigger guy is a good idea. Then we're going to call you tiger."

Phoebe laughed, "I guess that was kinda silly wasn't it?"

"Duh. Don't do it again ok?" Prue said with concern.

Phoebe looked down at her feet. "Ok."

Prue pulled her closer and squeezed her tight, and just held her like that for a few minutes with Phoebes head resting under her chin.

Suddenly Phoebe got up and ran out of the room. Prue looked at Piper confused, but could see that Piper was just as confused. "Ah, what just happened?"

"I don't know maybe we should go find her."

They both got off their chairs and headed upstairs to find out why Phoebe had run out. They were just starting up the stairs when Phoebe came running down them with a mischievous look about her.

"Phoebe Halliwell what are you up to? I know that look" Piper asked her

She came down the rest of the stairs and pulled at Prues hand with her cast hand. Her good hand hidden behind her back. Prue followed her sister as she led them into the living room. Phoebe pulled her over to the couch and pushed her down.

"Whoa tiger easy there."

Phoebe still didn't say anything and both Piper and Prue were curious as to what there baby sister was up to. Phoebe then turned around and sat on Prues lap. She cuddled into her for a few minutes before she said anything. "Prue?"

Looking down at her she could see Phoebes big brown eyes looking up at her. "Yeah baby?"

Pulling out her other hand she revealed a thick marker. "Will you be the first person to sign my cast."

Prue was suddenly overtaken with emotion and started to cry. Taking the marker from Phoebe. "Oh honey, I would be honored to be the first."

_Was this another step closer they had just taking,_ she thought. _Eventually we will shorten the distance in our never-ending rift._

Little did she know that eventually, a page that the youngest would read from an old book in the years to come, would dissolve that rift completely.


End file.
